


A special day in the pound

by Sonofashepard



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Character Death, Death, F/F, Fluff, Humor, Kidnapping, Levi is a dog, M/M, Magic, Murder, Plot Twist, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, drug deal, honestly, mafia, mobster, random thing that just came to mind, this is going to get out of hand
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-15 22:47:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2246193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonofashepard/pseuds/Sonofashepard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(random thing that came to mind)<br/>Erwin Smith runs a dog pound. Hange is the catcher. One day, Hange finds a beaten up, but fairly aggressive and strong, bulldog. She talks to the woman that called about the dog, finding out he responds to "Corporal" or "Captain." She finds him especially intriguing, and brings him back to Erwin, begging to give him a year of possible adoption, instead of a few weeks. He agrees. Being that She found him in January, and its now December, she's very desperate to get "Corporal" Adopted, seeing that she is extremely attached to him, being special and all, and that she can't adopt him herself. No one wants him it seems, and he doesn't want anyone in turn. Luckily, On Christmas eve, a bright eyed boy enters the pound with his quiet sister, looking for a special dog.</p><p>What started out as something as simple as that, turned into so much more. A murder, A broken destiny, A drug deal, a kidnapping, but most of all, revenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Follow the Leader

The bell rang, signalling the arrival of a late customer.

"Sir, the store is-" Hange elbowed Erwin, looking him in the eyes in a way that says 'He might adopt Corporal, give him a chance.' Erwin just sighs. "Welcome. Anything special you're looking for? Species preference?" The bright eyed boy looked at him with a passion that struck Erwin as strange.

"I'm looking for a dog..." His eyes flicked towards the silent girl behind him. "A dog that can keep guard, but isn't terrible around guests." He glanced towards Hange, who had a plastered grin that could rip her face in half. 

"I think we have the dog for you!" Her voice was slightly up a few octaves in excitement, but he paid no notice. 

"Really?" His eyes shined brighter. 

"His name is Corporal. He won't respond to anything but. Well, besides Captain." She giggled. "But, we call him Corporal. He's quite special.."

"He's not retarded, right?" the girl elbowed the boy, giving him a 'shut the hell up and listen' glare.

"No. He's extremely smart." Hange gave an exasperated chuckle, before smiling pleasantly. "I'm Hange, by the way. Follow me if you will.

"Eren." The boy spoke up. "That's Mikasa." She nodded, sticking behind Eren. Eren smiled and followed Hange back to the kennels, where an eruption of barking burst into the silence.

"Corrrrrrrrrrporaaaaaaaaaaaaaal!" Hange called clearly through the barking, and a quiet growl sounded from the very rear of the long room. Everything went quiet, and Eren's eyebrows raised in confusion. Hange just smiled. "He's like a leader. It's magic." She giggled once more, as a 'sophisticated' bulldog rounded the corner of an unlocked kennel. Eren gaped at the dog, Corporal giving him an almost human look. Hange was ecstatic. The shapely dog came up to the three, and sat at the feet of Hange, looking up with a look of  _Boredom_. Even though dogs don't show  _boredom._

The dog looked up at Eren, who was smiling slightly in amusement on how much the dog held human characteristics, and blinked. Eren smiled more. The dog rolled its eyes. Eren's eyes widened. 

"Hange, I like this dog." Hange squealed. "How much for adoption?" Her giggle was nervous.

"Well... He's free..." She rubbed the back of her neck. "We've been desperate lately to get him out of here...." Eren smiled.

"I'll take him." Hange smiled. "But.. I don't do P-" Mikasa cut him off.

"I'll do the paperwork." Hange nodded. 

"This way please." She grinned and handed Eren a leash, leading Mikasa out of the room and back to the entrance. Eren looked down at the dog.

"Corporal, huh?" The dog growled and Eren quirked on eyebrow. "What, am I not allowed to call you that." A sound rumbled in the dog's throat, and Eren smirked. "Did you just sigh?" The dog's eyes raised, tinged with annoyance. Eren couldn't help but giggle. "If I can't call you Corporal, what do you want me to call you?" The dog's shoulders heaved in a very human way, and Eren sighed. "Human or pet name?" The dog yipped once. "human? Aright.." Eren's forehead crinkled. "Connie?" The dog growled menacingly. "Mike?" Another growl. "Thomas?" growl.

Eren named multiple other names, each receiving a quaint growl from the lanky dog. Eren sighed. Closing his eyes, he tried to think of a suitable name. And then it clicked. Something in the back of his mind displayed the perfect name, something that felt so normal, so natural to say. His tongue felt like heaven when he spoke it.

"Levi." The name was silky in his mouth, flowing perfectly, as if it were his own name. He glanced down at the dog, who's lip was twitching as if it were smirking. "Levi it is then." Just then, Hange and Mikasa had reentered the room, and Hange was slightly confused.

"Did you just rename him? Levi was it?" Eren nodded. "Hmm. Nice. Well, paperwork is filled out, so he's now your's." Hange bent down beside Levi, and stroked his ear. "I'll miss you." Levi's eyes rolled to the ceiling, licking his teeth and looking away. Hange giggled. "Of course you're probably tired of hearing my voice. It is better than that old woman's voice. Isabel was it?" Levi glanced over at her, revealing his canines. Hange chuckled. "Oh alright. She was nice. Now calm down grumpy." She stood back up. "see you, soon, Corporal Levi." She smiled and looked over at Eren. "We're closed now. Thank you for taking him." Eren nodded, tugging lightly on the leash, leading Levi out of the pound, and to the car. He opened the back door, letting Levi jump in. He closed to door and got into the passenger door. Mikasa started the car, pulling out of the parking lot. A few minutes later, they were home. 


	2. Welcome home... Levi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that got 10+ kudos in one night xD wasn't expecting that. Looks like I'll update a chapter :3 Thanks for reading guys, I really appreciate your presence in my writing c: Makes me feel loved xD Well anyway, here's your next chapter :D  
> (Chapters won't be as long, mostly based on the fact that I have a main story, and this story is just a side story. Enjoy)

Eren opened the side door, allowing Levi space to jump from the car, not needing a leash. Levi strutted to the door and sat, waiting for both Mikasa and Eren to catch up. Eren smiled, happy in so many ways. Mikasa was silent, and emotionless,  as she unlocked the door to the small cottage house. It was their mother's, whom passed it on to them when she died. It was small, but it was suitable. Levi hesitantly entered, sniffing around before heading for the living room, which was around a small half wall. It took up half of the open area, the other half the kitchen. Two small doors, closed, were placed on the far end of the back wall, placed around six foot from each other. Eren spoke up.

"Alright Levi. You have a few choices of rooming." He was grinning widely as he spoke. "Mikasa's room, the living room, laundry room, or my room." He emphasized his room slightly, wanting the dog in there rather any other choice. Levi made a grunting sound, and Eren chuckled. Mikasa yawned slightly, finally showing a bit of tired emotion.

"Eren." Her voice was tired, yet still concerned. "I'm going to bed. Make sure the dog doesn't make a mess." Before she had finished talking, Levi had already scuffed, rolling his eyes and sitting down slightly in front of Eren.

"Alright." Eren stretched, tired as well. He watched Mikasa cross the house, open her door, then close it. He then look down at Levi. "Well? Where are you gonna sleep?" Levi's eyes were set at an angle, as he stared off towards the kitchen. Eren could already tell he was an easily annoyed dog. He just shrugged. "I'm gonna go to bed as well. Do you want me to leave my door o-" He had taken four steps forward, and Levi was already at his heels. He just sighed, continuing until he reached his door, which he opened, and closed after Levi was safely inside. He yawned. "Just... Sleep anywhere.." Eren quickly stripped down to his boxers, in which Levi looked away for, and crawled under a thick comforter. Levi jumped up on the bed, curling into a protective ball, falling asleep shortly after Eren.

* * *

A loud barking woke Eren. He sat up and brushed his long hair out of his eyes, glancing around to see not only his window open, but his door as well. Shivering as the cold air shoved itself against his bare chest, Eren grabbed for a jacket. 

After situating the hoodie over his head, he crawled from his blanket bundle, searching quickly for a pair of sweats. Once he found them, he headed to the living room.

Mikasa was gone for work, and Levi wasn't in the house. Eren shuffled to the back door, looking out the window before opening the door.

"Levi, how the hell did you get out here?" Levi skirted under his legs, running into the warm house for protection. "Yeah, I know. Cold as shit." Levi let out a whimpering growl, as if to say, 'No fucking shit, dumbass.' Eren just chuckled, closing the door. "Alright. Breakfast." Eren glanced at the clock. "Yeah, breakfast." He headed to the small, shabby kitchen, and pulled out two bowls. "We bought dog food, but not a dog bowl. Typical." Placing one bowl on the ground, he rummaged through the tiny pantry, pulling out a cup full of dry dog food. Pouring it the bowl, he threw the cup back in the dog food bag. He then grabbed his favorite cereal, Captain Crunch, and opened the fridge for the milk.

 

He spooned the last bit into his mouth, a trail of milk dribbling down his chin and back into the bowl. Levi was looking at him with a disgusted face, which just caused Eren to snort, and Levi to react worse. Levi's eyes rolled once more, before his head erected towards the door. He sent a spine shivering growl towards the door, hair sticking on end. Eren slowly put down his spoon, and got up slowly. 

Silent steps brought him to the door handle, as he reached out, a knock came.  _So Levi isn't a paranoid dog._ His fingers curled around the cold brass, twisting and yanking it open.

"Shit Jaeger. Jumpy much? What, did you start doing meth or something? That would explain your hideous completion." A tall, long faced young man stood in the door way, trailed by an even taller, black haired guy around the same age. 

"Hello, Eren. Beautiful day? We just stopped by to say hello, and Merry Christmas. That and we have something for Armin." Eren sighed, glaring towards the brown haired boy.

"You could have left horse face home. He's like a little annoying dog." Levi growled.

"Speaking of dogs. What? Get one that looked like you?" The shorter one chuckled.

"Jean, be nice." The obviously nicer one stated.

"Marco...." 

"Jean." Marco's voice held and ending note, and Jean fell silent. "What's his name?" Levi rounded the corner slowly, staring at the two men outside of the cottage.

"Levi. Don't ask me, he picked it."

"...He?" Both Jean and Marco spoke in unison.  Eren sighed, moving out of the door way.

"Come in, I'll show you." His eyes flashed. "Oh, yeah. The think you have for Armin, you can set that on the table. He's gone visiting his grandpa. He won't be back for a while." Eren led the way into the living room, taking a seat in a chair seated parallel from a love seat. Marco set a fancy bag on the kitchen table, before sitting down on the love seat, quickly followed by Jean.

"What were you gonna show us, fuck head?" Jean snorted. Levi sighed and Jean slowly turned his head to look at the dog.

"That's what I was going to show you, horse shit." Eren chuckled, and Levi made a snickering sound.

"What the fu-" Marco elbowed Jean, smiling slightly at Eren.

"That's.. Interesting. Where did you find him? And have you shown Armin yet?" Eren smiled happily at Marco's kind words.

"I got him at the pound yesterday night, so Armin hasn't seen him yet. He should be back tonight, so he's sure to find out that I bought a... Special dog?" Eren sighed, thinking of the multiple outcomes of showing Armin Levi. Armin usually didn't react to things that were sudden, but then again, he's never seen a dog with so many human characteristics. Eren's shoulders heaved.


	3. Wishing on a Shooting Star

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys :D Sorry for the long wait for this chapter, I've been... Doing.. Stuff. Actually I haven't been doing shit. I've been stuck behind a writers block, so, that's my only excuse. And I've been trying to update my other story more than this one, being that its my main, and this ones just a side story ;P Anyway, enjoy my dabble of writing. 
> 
>  
> 
> Small, random chapter, here you go.

"Levi!" The barking stopped. It had been three days since Jean and Marco came over, three days past Christmas. Which, Eren and Mikasa didn't celebrate, because it was the day their mother, Eren's mother, Mikasa's adopted mother, had passed away from cancer. Eren never seemed troubled with it, and all Mikasa did was apply for her holiday away from work to be on New Years. No one else brought it up, almost as if they thought 'if it isn't mentioned, it never happened.' But, it did happen, hence the non-celebratory, broken family. 

The barking started up again, and Eren groaned. Rolling out of bed with a thud, he stumbled to the door and ripped it open. Levi hadn't been sleeping in his room, and if he had, he was let out before Eren's eyes opened. Probably by Mikasa before she went to work. 

Blinking away his previous sleep, Eren crept from his room, rounding to the back door, which was the source of barking. Levi sat in front of it, staring determinedly out the small window beside the oak door. A growl rumbled through his throat, as if telling Eren to look outside. Eren peered through the door's window, sighing at the sight. He looked down at Levi. 

"It's just a fucking bird, fuck head." Grumbling, he started for the kitchen, only to almost fall. Levi had latched onto the bottom of his pajama pants, tugging him back to the door. "What?" Fury bubbled in his stomach as he stared down at the animal. Eren had long since gotten used to his strange, humanistic behaviors. Levi sniffed loudly, turning back to the door. "Do you want out?" Levi's head shook. Eren looked back out the door, gasping. He now saw it, a man peering around the corner. "shit." Eren mumbled, fumbling fingers searching for some sort of protection. He scanned the ground outside as he did so, realizing just how stupid he had been. Footprints littered the pristine snow, trampled by more than one person. "shit, shit shit."  _More than one person._ "Where's Mikasa when you need her?" Eren continued to speak to himself, glancing down at the frozen dog several times before things clicked into place. "Levi." He whispered. "Can you take them? Get 'em out of the yard?" The dog tilted his head in a challenging way, as if saying 'of course I can you piece of shit. What do I look like, a bunny?' Eren scoffed without realizing it. 

His hand curled around the door handle, only to stop when he saw the glitter of silver from behind the one visible man.  _Is that a fucking gun? Dad, when I see you again, it better be in Hell._ Cursing his father's name, he stumbled, kneeling away from the window, ready for any sort of gun fire.  _Wouldn't be the first time. Really dad, did you have to go around gaining debts you know you couldn't pay? Now I have to deal with the shit storm._ Levi was standing now, staring into Eren's eyes. Something clicked inside of Eren's brain causing his eyes to widen. A voice, something that didn't belong to him, raged in his head. 

" _Are you fucking stupid? Don't you have some sort of weapon!? Think, you pathetic shit stain!"_ Levi's gray eyes never left Eren's face, which happened to be gawking at the now frustrated looking dog.

"W-was that.." Levi let out a breath, huffing again as he sat back down. Eren searched the dog's eyes as he contemplated the idea of 'crazy.' Before he could come up with a conclusion, boots against concrete filled his ears. "shit." His hand snagged against Levi's collar, pulling his away from the door, standing up with the dog under his arm, and bolting through the living room. The second he passed the window, a rain of gunfire erupted from all around. Eren flung himself down to the floor, landing on his back in front of a small dresser against the wall. His hand snatched at the drawer, ripping it open. His fingers dug around before clasping onto a cold surface, whipping a revolver from the abyss of practical shit. 

The handle on the back door twisted, and Eren cursed himself for not locking it. Levi growled and nipped at the hand that held him, causing Eren to curl back in surprise. Levi crept away, hiding behind the couch. The door opened. Eren raised the clean revolver, aiming it towards the small corner. All firing had stopped, and his eyes narrowed. 

"Eren Jaeger, son of Grisha Jaeger, you owe us something."

"Oh? And what the hell might that be?" Eren's eyes narrowed as he glared at the hidden man.

"The money your father failed to give us. That, or the 'stuff' he never presented." Eren growled.

"Yeah, fuck you." The man rounded the corner, and Eren took aim. Holding his breath, his finger flexed, his ears ringing as the man dropped to the ground, splattering blood on the carpet behind him. Levi growled from his post, as the sound of at least three pairs of leather boots against concrete sounded outside. Eren, out of instinct, glanced up at the clock.  _Mikasa will be home any minute._ Sirens broke his chain of thought.  _Fucking finally._  The revolver still raised, he moved the barrel towards the shattered windows. He could see the shadows stop and turn, exiting his view. Levi bolted out the door. "Levi! Shit!" Standing up, he rushed to the door, after the idiotic dog. 

Growling and a scream was protruding from the rounded corner, and as Eren reached the sounds, he spotted a bloody leg flinging over the side of the fence. Near the bottom of it, Levi snarled, a chunk of stained fabric caught in his teeth. He turned, eyeing Eren with fury and curiosity. 

" _Care to fucking explain who the fuck they were?"_ The voice had returned. _  
_

"Care to fucking explain why they hell you're in my head?" Eren countered allowed.

 _"I asked first, shit stain._ " Eren exhaled, the pistol now hanging loosely between his fingers.  _I'm taking to a dog. Hell, might as well go full crazy._

"My father died, three years ago. He was involved in a huge drug deal and shit. Found that out as his funeral. He had some things that he owed to the big man, including a market of a specific drug. He had his own style, something that he kept 'bottled up' from everyone else. The guy that told me all this said I would give them the 'stuff' or 1 mil." Eren sighed as the sirens parked blaring in the front. "That was three years ago, so, you would guess that they are getting a little frustrated at the fact that I haven't paid them yet." Levi's lip pulled back into a snarl.

" _Fucking idiot. And you're just now getting a guard dog? Why haven't you moved? Why haven't the police stationed outside your house?"_ Before Eren could answer, a call came from the kitchen. 

"Hey! Anyone home?" Eren exhaled, and re-entered the house. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I swear to GOD THAT THIS WILL MAKE MORE SENSE IN LATTER CHAPTERS. And yes, Levi is talking to Eren in his head. No, Eren is not going crazy. But I might be, because I have no idea where this is even going, to be honest.


	4. Surprise Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one might get a little sketchy, but I hope it doesn't confuse anyone.

"Eren." Mikasa approached the surrounded boy. "I'm his sister, I live here as well." The badge moved over, allowing her access to her brother. "What happened Eren?" The ice had melted from her voice, worry filling its place.

"You know who came.." He whispered, pulling his newly donned jacket tight around his shoulders. Shock had finally set in, causing the boy to shake. Levi sat planted beside him, eyes full of human quality. Mikasa grunted, taking a seat on the other side of Eren. "I killed one of them." His voice was deadpanned, barely over a whisper. Mikasa nodded, scanning the area before an officer approached her.

"Mikasa Ackerman?" She nodded at the woman. "Do you know what happened?" She nodded again. "Do you know this man?" She held a picture towards Mikasa. Again, she nodded. "Can you tell us who he is?" She hesitated.

"His name is Darius Zackly. He's a drug lord. He-" She stopped, looking away.

"If there's something you're not telling us, say it now." The woman was stern.

"It's nothing. Those were his men? The ones that were here?" She feigned innocence, her eyes darting to the ground.

"Yes. If that's all you know, then there's nothing more to ask." The woman strode away. 

The two siblings sat silently, both sets of eyes burrowing holes into the concrete below them. Levi observed them, before growling at Eren. He glanced over. 

" _What now? They aren't going to let you sleep in here. Not until the investigation is over. Do you have another place to stay?"_ Levi's eyes burned against Eren's and Eren shrugged.

"We could go to Pixis'." Mikasa looked at him. He shrugged once more. "We should go to Pixis. He seems to be the safest shot now." She nodded once, standing up and striding over to the officers whom stood around a car. She spoke calmly to them, telling them things Eren couldn't hear.

" _Pixis?_ " The question lit up in Eren's mind.  _  
_

"He took care of us for a short time until we got everything sorted out after our father's death. He took us in for the short year. But hes also my godfather. He's safe." He finished the sentence and looked away, not paying mind to the stare the dog was emitting.

* * *

"You can share the rear room, it's quite spacious." Pixis spoke as if it were they're first time at the house, as if they didn't know which room was their's. They both nodded, not bothering to remind him that this was practically their second home. Pixis gave them a curious gaze, keeping questions locked away, not wanting to ask. "It's getting dark. This old man has to sleep." With a wave of his hand, he headed to his own room down the hall. Mikasa said nothing, but headed for the shared room alone. Eren looked down at Levi, but he 'said' nothing. 

Yawning, Eren followed Mikasa. He was tired, but he knew not much sleep was going to come to him if he stayed standing there too long. Memories would flood back to him, and he knew this all too well. He allowed Levi to pass through the door before closing it. The lights were already off, and Mikasa tucked safely in bed. Without even changing clothes, Eren curled up in the blankets, closing his eyes. 

 

_"Jaeger." The short man stared up at him, a smirk playing on his lips. He was donned in a uniform. White button up covered in a half leather jacket, white jeans, leather straps, and a fancy cravat around his neck. His knee high leather boots were shining, no matter their age. He tapped at the metal devices hanging around his hips. "You always go pale when you see me. It's like you shit yourself." Blush lit up on Eren's cheeks, and he glanced away. "Eren." The voice was more serious. Looking back at the man, he blinked._

_"Yes Corporal?" Levi ran a hand through his undercut, raven hair. Eren just now noticed the tears threatening the shorter man's eyes. "W-What's wrong Corporal?"_

_"I-I'm..."He averted his gaze. "I'm just happy to see you alive." Eren felt as if he had slammed into a wall. Memories were flooding back to him, memories that he was astounded that he had forgotten. A bloody blonde boy, Armin, screaming out as he disappeared behind giant, dirty yellow teeth. Jean, falling from the sky, breaking every bone in his body as he crunched against the forest floor. Mikasa, frozen in fear as she too watched her friends die. Connie, kneeling as he held onto a crimson stained Sasha. Something had gone terribly wrong. Terribly wrong._

_"C-Corporal.." His lips moved as the memories continued to flow. They were older now. He knew this. H_ _anji getting squished._ _Older. Erwin getting his arm bit off. Older. Mike not coming back. Older. Destroying Stohess in rage, killing so many civilians. Older. He had watched Squad Levi be demolished by the female titan. Older. Thomas being crushed between the teeth of an abnormal. Older. His mother being snapped in half by that smiling titan. His knees hit the ground. Everything faded away._

_They were standing, no, Levi was standing, holding Eren. Eren looked up at him with dead eyes, blood dripping from his cold lips._

_"E-Eren!" Tears rolled down the corporal's face. "Eren wake up! Don't die on me! No! I can't lose you too!" Levi pressed his forehead to Eren's un-beating chest. "You're all I have left." He sobbed. "J-Just wake up.. Please!" He screamed the last word, before everything faded to white. Eren was standing alone, surrounded by the blinding light._

_"You're surrounded by death, Eren Jaeger. It will always follow you, no matter where you run, where you wake up. Death besotted you, and for that, you will always be followed. Everyone around you will forever be around you, only to meet their untimely death. You yourself will die, leaving the only one you love, alone, cold, and broken. You can not change this, Eren. Rid yourself of your surrounding persons before death takes them as his own. You are meant to die, basking in the blood of your only comrades. Remember this. Rid yourself of company. Save them all and die alone." The voice was deep, booming in Eren's ears. "Die alone, either way, you'll die alone. " A scream ripped from his very heart, crippling him to his knees. He continued to scream, and scream. Even out of breath he screamed louder, harder. With every second the scream became more and more animalistic, as he pulled at his hair, ripping it out at the root._

_"Eren."  Ten voices, all familiar._

_"Eren."  Five voices, all lovely._

_"Eren."  Three voices, all caring._

_"Eren." Two voices, both icy._

_"Eren." One voice, family._

 

"Eren." His eyes snapped open, tears staining his cheeks as he flew forward. "You were screaming. Are you alright?" There was concern in Mikasa's eyes, as she stared down at her brother. 

"I'm..."He ran a hand through his hair. "Fine." No matter how much he hated that word, he used it. "It was just a bad dream. A really long, really bad dream."

" _Not a dream, shit stain."_  Concern laced the words in his head.  _"It was never a dream."_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I followed some death pattern, but of course, I threw in my own just cuz I could :P


	5. A change of behavior

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally just had the biggest epiphany of the ages. This is gonna benefit my writing so much ^~^ and totally kill my sleep schedule because I'm supposed to be long since gone. Anyway :D Enjoy this. Turning point.
> 
> Yeah, Asshole/sarcastic Eren.

It had been a week since the shoot up, and the police realized it was a lost cause. This gang practically ran the town, and what ever they did seemed to be below the radar of 'needed investigation.' It sickened Eren, but he was happy to be back at his home, even if there was an unsightly stain near the back door. Armin had also come back, learning about the whole ordeal. 

"Well, I'm glad you're okay, Eren. And Levi, too." Armin had just met the dog, but, by one glance he knew this dog was different. So, so different. Jean and Marco had also dropped by to say hello, leaving quickly before Jean could vomit over the 'koolaid stain' that was much too big to cover up. ironically, it pulled a smirk to Eren's lip each time he thought of Lean spewing chunks over a patch of practical black that covered his floor.  _Monster. I know this. No need to rub it in._ He sighed.

" _You really need to stop thinking such sadistic thoughts, shit head."_ So, during that entire week cooped up at Pixis', Eren had found out so much about Levi. Like he could read his mind. And that if he focused hard enough, he could read Levi's. Also, when Eren was sleeping and Levi was awake, Eren could pretty much become Levi, hearing, smelling and seeing everything he could. Armin would have found it interesting. But, this is Eren, not Armin, and honestly, it creeped him the fuck out.

" _Shit stain."_ The voice was back, causing Eren to grunt in reply.  _You need to stop intruding on my thoughts._ " _Why? It gives me something to do, shit head. Stop complaining, at least you were brought back as a human."_ His outrage made Eren grin in victory, knowing no matter what Levi said, he still had opposable thumbs. Levi growled, only making Eren grin more.  _Eat shit asshole._

Lately Eren had been questioning why he had even bought a dog, being that the one he adopted was a total fuck.  _Wait, dogs aren't supposed to be total fucks. Why are you so special?_ Levi gave another growl in response. 

"Eren?" Both Mikasa and Armin were looking at him now, studying him like an ape in a cage. "Stop making that face. You look like a constipated old man." Armin practically choked on his on food, and Mikasa pat at his back.

"Shut up Mikasa." His quip made her smile slightly, still smacking Armin on the back. Eren had already finished his food, both hands in his lap out of politeness, he waited for the other two to finish eating. That's when the phone rang. "I'll get it." Straight forward, he stood, and approached the phone, thinking nothing of it. Oh, was he wrong.

"Ah, Eren Jaeger. I'm glad you picked up the phone. Are you alone? Yes or no." Zackly's voice pierced Eren's eardrum. Levi growled.  _He's never called. No. Never. Why is he calling now? Oh god. Just listen to him._

_"Answer him dammit."_

"No." Levi's eyes dimmed, not sure if he was answering him or Zackly. 

"Pity. Seems like this will have to be one sided then, hmm? Act like I'm someone else. Answer like a normal teenager would. Understood.?"

"Yeah." His hand was turning white, his breath threatening to shake.

"Right. Now, I heard that you shot one of my upper class men, hmm? Sad. Hugo was a good man. Now. On to business. I still want my money. Mind you, I'm more than a drug lord. I lead an entire mafia. Ever heard of the movie Riddick?"  _He really is a nut._

"Yeah, I guess."  _  
_

 _"Calm breaths, Jaeger."_  Levi's voice soothed him.

"Remember that line? Keep what you kill?" 

"Sure."

"You didn't keep what you killed. Why's that?"

"I didn't think that applied."  _Add a name, come on._ "Jean." Mikasa tilted her head. Zackly chuckled.

"Jean huh? I'll look him up."

 _"Nice. Shit head._ " Levi snorted, and Armin jumped slightly. 

"Whatever."

"Now, are you going to keep what you kill?"

"What would that be?"

"His spot."

"No."

I insist. Work for me, Eren."

"Not happening." Something raged inside of Eren, and anger not known to him, and he had horrible anger issues. "I'm hanging up, horse face."  _Cherry on top._

"I'll be keeping in touch Eren." The line went dead. 

"What did Jean want." Eren shrugged, looking over at the blonde speaking.

"He wanted to tell me how great his sex life was." Mikasa gave a suspicious look, even though that was something Jean would do. "Him and Marco do some prett-" Armin had covered his ears, Mikasa turning back to her food in disgust.

"We're eating, Eren." Her voice was chilling. He shrugged.

"I'm tired. I'm going to bed. Night." He quickly cleared his spot, setting his dirty dishes in the sink, and heading straight to his room, Levi on his heals. 

" _Eren?"_ Eren looked back at the dog on his heals.  _"What are you thinking?" As if you don't know. "I don't. Fill me in." I'm sending everyone around me away. Before they can get hurt._ Silence.  _"Shit head. Like that's going to work." Worth a try, right?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah. I. Don't. Know. If. This. Is. Going. To. Turn. Out. The. Way. I. Want.   
> But, this is going to get really suspenseful and I can't wait to keep updating! It's all I can think about.


	6. Blowing money on a plane ticket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really need to sleep, but.. Yea. NO. Not happening.

Eren closed the door to his room slowly, giving time for Levi to reach his bed before it clicked shut. 

 _"What now, brat?"_ Eren said nothing to the dog, striding to the bed and kneeling in front of it. Pressing his palms beside the bed, he crouched down, looking for what he needed.  _Bingo._ Pulling a slightly weighted box from under his bed, he ripped off its untouched lid.  _I've been saving up all my money._ Hundreds of bills littered the box, filling it at least half way with all sorts of numbers, ranging from ones to hundreds.  _Jean was my main source. He sucks at betting._  Eren locked gleaming eyes with Levi.  _I'll send Armin to his grandfather's, and force Mikasa to leave the country._  

" _Will that protect her?"_ Eren shrugged.  _No clue. Worth a shot, right?_ He replaced the lid, and lifted it off the ground. setting it on his dresser, he headed for the bed. Might as well sleep while he could, there were to be a lot of yelling tomorrow, and he would be prepared for it.  _  
_

* * *

 

 "You're going to leave, Mikasa!" Eren's hand slammed down on the counter, making the clean dishes rattle. Armin had already left, taking the notion of 'no arguing' seriously. Mikasa, on the other hand, wasn't leaving without a fight.  
"I'm not leaving so you can just die. What do you not get of 'I'm going to protect you.'?"Her voice was steady has she ran the towel around the outer edge of the plate. Eren sighed, knowing what he was going to say would hurt her.

"The part were I die, no matter what. The part where everyone else dies too, because you don't let me do this." His fingers tightened around the counter top, flinching as the plate shattered to the ground. Mikasa stood frozen to the spot. "So you have to leave, so I can keep everyone safe, even if I die. Stop being so stubborn. You aren't going to be a target." Rage bubbled in him again as he pictured Mikasa laying in a pool of her own blood. he brought a hand up to his mouth, threatening to spew chunks. "No. You have to leave. I have money... You're leaving." She said nothing. 

"Eren."

"Stop being so stubborn!" His eyes lit up as the planted themselves on her face.

  
"Why don't you come with me?" Her voice perched on pleas.

"Do I ever run away?"

"No..."

"Neither do you, but I'm pushing you away." He slumped his shoulders. "I already bought the plane ticket, you're leaving in a week.. Be packed and ready to go..."He scanned her face for emotion, and found an ocean of it, and she was drowning in them. She nodded and hung the damp towel over the lip of the sink. She left the room without another word. His phone buzzed the second Mikasa closed the door. He pulled it out and answered it, not knowing the number.

"Plane ticket, huh?"

" _Don't you dare fuck this up, shit head."_

"What?"

"Don't play dumb with me. I know what you bought. I just wanna know why? You know, just think of me as a buddy."

"Buddies don't stalk one another." Eren's comment made Zackly chuckle.

"Ah, you're right. You know, I don't care. As long as you aren't using this ticket for yourself. I can't stand over sea's chases." The phone went dead before he could say anything else.  _Where did he get my number?_

" _Same place he got your home phone, too."_ A wave of concern washed over Eren, as he glanced down at the dog. 

"Levi.... After this week, you'll all I have left..." Something, maybe regret, hit Eren hard enough to topple him to his ass.  _All I have left, and I'll leave you alone again._

 _"Not this time... I won't let it happen. We'll just have to be stuck here, together. Until it's all sorted out. Got that shit-for-brains?"_ For some reason, Levi's voice was more reassuring than Eren would think. He nodded his head, pulling his knees to his chest.  _"You're not leaving me again._ " The words made bile rose in his throat.  _How much pain have I put you through, Levi? How many times have I died and left you alone?_ Levi huffed, placing his head on one of Eren's knees, blowing a short breath in Eren's face.  _"Too many to count."_

* * *

With out a second thought, Eren was pushing Mikasa through the airport, ushering her towards her terminal. 

"Eren." He ignored her. She planted her feet on the ground. "Eren." He groaned.

"What? You're going to miss your flight!" He made giant hand motions towards the last terminal.

"I'm coming back in a month." He sighed.

"You'll come back when it's over."

"A month." He didn't protest, secretly hoping himself that's all it would take. He knew better though. He had seen enough action movies to know, that these things last lifetimes. Unless, you're Jason Bourne, and you make it last a few years, with the entire world looking for you. Alas, this is Eren Jaeger, and his only talent so far is fucking up. He sighed. 

"Fine. Come on now!" He returned the death grip to her wrist, tugging her towards her flight, which was boarding. The lady was looking at them as if they were a circus act. 

"Eren..." Mikasa choked, looking down. Eren just smiled sadly, and pulled the red scarf she wore higher above her face. 

"I'll be okay." He placed a chaste kiss on her forehead. "Now, go." He gave her a light shove, watching a shaky hand place a plane ticket in front of the attendant, before entering the door. He didn't stay around to watch the plane take off. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, this was a pretty short chapter. they might get longer as I go along, but, I can't guarantee that. This was a pretty shitty chapter, and I hope I can come up with better one's.


	7. Talking it over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this one's better than the last !!

"Eren, I want to meet you." Zackly's voice came across stern.

"What if I don't want to meet you?"

"I'll murder everyone you love." His voice was deadpan, causing Eren to shiver. 

"Fine. When? Where?" His voice shook slightly, images of his friends in a pile, covered in crimson. And, for some reason, it felt more like a memory than an image. He sighed, waiting for Zackly's response. 

"Tomorrow. I'll have someone come pick you up. Don't fight them please. I actually want to talk to you, not your corpse." Once again, Zackly hung up on him, leaving him shaken up and worried. 

"Shit Levi. What now?" 

_"Obviously, you're going to talk to him. Don't be stupid."_

"Right." Eren ran a hand through his hair. I-I'll do that. And you'll just stay put. Alright?" Levi huffed in response, curling up on the couch as he did so. Eren let out a shaky laugh. He couldn't shake the memory-like image, and before he knew it, he felt the hot sting in his eyes. "L-Levi?" The dog looked up, a split second before Eren crashed down on the couch, almost squishing him. 

" _Oi, brat! Whatch i-"_ Levi sent a wave of practical pity into Eren, wrapping mental arms around him.  _What... Why...?_  Eren couldn't form the questions he wanted to. He placed his face in his hands, feeling the pain he hadn't felt since the day his father died. Levi pushed his head under Eren's elbow in a comforting way, flicking his tongue mindlessly against Eren's jaw bone. He lost it. The overwhelming fear and worry crippled Eren, forcing every part of his body to ache, twitch, and shudder. His shoulders heaved, attempting to calm him, to get him air. But he didn't want it. He just wanted to crumble, to fall down and turn to dust, to slip between the cracks and not have to care anymore.  _To not be who he was._

 

Eren woke up, eyes crusted over, laying in a ball on the couch. Levi was tucked securely between his arms and chest, keeping Eren warm, Levi safe. Eren sat up slowly, keeping Levi in his arms. Standing up, he held Levi against his heart and tread back to his room. He set Levi down on his bed, careful not to wake him. Smiling softly, he ran a hand through Levi's thin hair.  _I won't leave you again._

Eren quickly changed and crawled into bed, curling around the seemingly tiny dog. A smile tugged at his lips as he faded into sleep.

 

 _"I love you Eren. And I know, I know, that we can't ever show this. But, I love you, and I would die for you._ "  _Levi stood in front of him, wearing a picture perfect navy blue suit, a light grin threatening his lips. Eren donned a full toothed smile, happy to hear those words. Levi had tugged him behind a corner at the last moment, pulling him away from the crowd that walked towards the small meeting area up ahead. He now waited for a response, in which he only got tears. "Shit stain, don't start crying on m-" Eren raised his hand and placed it to Levi's mouth._

_"No no. It's just... I'm so happy." A salty drop stowed itself at the crease of his smile, seeping under his lip. Levi scuffed and grabbed at his shoulders, placing a chaste kiss upon the younger, softer lips. Eren sunk into it, pulling him into his arms, body fitting body perfectly._

_"Let me remember you like this...." The words were breathed against the soft pink, Eren breathing in Levi's words._

_"Only if I can remember you the same." Levi opened his eyes to stare at the green orbs scanning him, as he let a small smile creep across his face._

_"Deal." Sighing, he stepped away, not taking his eyes off of the taller boy. "You have something on your face." He took out a hanker chef, and brought it to his mouth, dabbing the corner to his damp tongue. He reached up and swiped it across Eren's cheek. "There. All gone." A childish tone grew in his words, making Eren's teeth gleam in the open once again. Then it all went black._

_They were out on the field, Levi, Eren, and multiple strangers. He knew where they were, and what was going to happen. Both Eren and Levi had lost their horses, due to a dangerous mission that went wrong when the Captain decided running away from his post was a fantastic idea._

_Eren could hear Levi's screaming commands, directing the dazed soldiers away from their deaths. It wasn't working. They were too jaded, too stupid to listen. It was as if they were willingly feeding themselves to the titans, placing themselves under that foot shadows. It was no use. They were all going to die. Eren raised his hand to his lips, ready to sink his teeth into his flesh, turning into the monster he had grown to hate. But before he could do so, he felt the piercing blade of another. It ran him through, and his fingers fumbled around the crimson stained chrome. It pulled away, ripping out of his chest. He turned._

_He came face to face with a stranger, whom held an angry, betrayed look in his eyes. No, hysteria. It held hysteria, desperation, and fear. Fear. The emotion that was said to be only an illusion. Something that was a virus, that took over your brain when you were vulnerable. This man, he was vulnerable. He had let the fear of the unknown wash over him, bringing him to shed the blood of his own comrade. Eren's knees collided with the grassy terrain, shaking hands raising into view, only to show them to be drenched in crimson. Tears plastered his cheeks. Then he heard it. A desperate cry from the man he loved._

_"EREN!" No, it wasn't a cry. Or a scream. It was an outright screech, but Eren only heard it as a whisper. And, like sand between open fingers, it was gone. A whisper in the wind that he would never hear again. Levi, his voice, his touch, everything, was gone. And it faded to black. No, worse than black. It faded to nothing. Nothing, nothing surrounded him. No memory, no 'life flashing before his eyes', nothing. He was in the darkest of dark, and it was utterly numb. No, it was utterly nothing._

 

A short staggered breath brought his back, as he shot up from his pillow. That short breath turned into hyperventilation, as the entire dream, no, memory, filtered back through him, reminding him of a far off life.

 _"Breath dammit. Don't be an idiot and make yourself kill over. Calm breaths. Calm breaths."_ Eren couldn't help but flinch at the voice, the wounds created so long ago new, fresh and tender. Levi noticed this, and sighed. 

"Oh, shit. I have to meet Zackly today. Wait.. He never gave me a time, did he?" For confirmation, he glanced over at the dog. Levi just looked away.

 _"Might as well get dressed and look... Decent."_ Levi growled the last word, giving him a look of pure disgust. Only then did Eren realized the sticky coat of sweat he was practically drowning in. He groaned. 

Pushing himself off the bed, he headed to the closet and grabbed the only suit he owned. It was pristine black, with a dark blue button up. He absolutely hated the thing, but when in Rome do as the Romans do, right?

" _Please tell me that you mean that as 'when meeting a Mafia lord, dress like a mafia lord.' and not something irrelevant and not consisting with that stupid line?"_ The normal annoyance filled Levi's ominous voice, and Eren just rolled his eyes.  _No shit, dog shit._ " _If you don't shut the fuck up, you're going to be dog shit."_ Mock anger filled Levi's words. Eren simply chuckled and headed for the shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here, have an over abundant use of nothing, just to get my point across. Anyway, yea. That, for some reason, is how i see Eren getting taken out. But, that only applies to Ereri. It's slightly justified to me, to be taken out by your own. And for some reason, I like betrayed Eren. It makes my tummy feel better about things like that. Anyway, sorry. I have to make this slightly distressful and sad, all the way up till the end. But, I know this is going to get far out of hand. So, yea. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed. Kudos, bookmark, or comment ^~^ I love stranger's input!!
> 
> FYI, my tumblr:  
> http://awkwardkokirimoment.tumblr.com/
> 
> Also, 
> 
> I will never apologize for anything that I do in the fan fiction, because, be prepared for some shit to hit the fan.


	8. Let's Meet a Drug Lord

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.. This has pretty much became my main story. Hah...

_"Eren?"_ A concerned glance came from the dog sitting at his feet. He huffed, removing his face from his palm, and rose from the table. 

"What?" Once again, his hand was up around the grey tie that fitted his neck. "Are you going to ask if I'm nervous? 'Cause goddamn Levi, I thought you were smart." Unaccounted anger flowed throughout his body, and he instantly regretted his words. He sighed. "Sorry... I'm just.."

" _You don't need to apologize. I understand. You're angry, nervous, and stupid."_ The quip rose a chuckle in Eren's throat, and he closed his eyes.

"What if something bad happens?" Fear. Fear coated his tongue, and slathered his words.

 _"Something bad always happens when you meet a fucking Mafia Lord, Eren. Just calm down and accept that."_ His voice was cold, tinged with an unknown fabric of emotion.

"I don't want to..." Eren mumbled to no one in particular, staring at his hands as he did so. 

A growl played in Levi's throat as he looked towards the door, and Eren stood tall. Taking the few strides that separated the boy, his intake sharp, his fingers curled around the handle and Eren ripped open the door, coming face to face with two towering men. 

The taller of the two wore a grimace. He had deep stress wrinkles around his eyes, making him look much older than he really was. He face was draped in a scraggly auburn beard, matching his short cropped hair in color. He glared down at Eren, while the other man wore a face of boredom. The shorter man, obviously younger, had natural grey hair, and no distinct facial features. He was average, normal, and a great pick for a possible murderer. 

"Eren Jaeger." The older man called to him. Eren simply nodded, trying to relax every muscle in his body as he was brutally yanked out of his house, one of the two men donning a burlap sack over his head. Levi's barking could be heard, until a quick, painful smack to the back of his head made everything go black. 

 

His eyes twitched, one opening slightly before the other. He flexed his arms, only to notice his hands were tied behind him, around the back of a fairly strong chair. Swallowing nervously, he glanced around the room, spotting the two men who brought him here, standing at the only exit. Eren sighed, and cleared his throat. 

"Uh... So... Where am I? And uh.." The taller of the two glanced over at him, his lip moving up to reveal his teeth in a 'trying too hard to smile' look. 

"Why the fuck should I answer you?" His voice was at an average octave, sending a wave of annoyance down Eren's spine.

"You uh, kinda just did." The man growled.

"Shut the fuck up." The other smirked, showing an actual emotion for the first time since Eren had woken. 

"I don't want to. I want to know where I am, and where the hell is-" A knock from for the door, and the shorter man grunted before moving aside, and turning the brass handle, opening the metal door. 

"Eren Jaeger." Once again, it wasn't a question, but Eren answered it like one.

"Y-yes sir." He quickly swallowed the lump in his throat, breathing deeply to calm himself down. 

Zackly strode across the room, sitting behind a small desk Eren didn't pay attention to when 'interrogating' the two guards. 

"Take what you kill." Zackly boomed from the desk, causing Eren to flinch. "One of the only rules I have established in my line of work. It makes things easy, and worth while. Maybe even a little entertaining."He eyed Eren, smirking lightly. "Tell me, boy. Why have you not taken what you killed? You killed one of the higher up men of mine, and you have the opportunity to take his spot. I advise you to do so..." He muttered something under his breath, which Eren heard as 'bean' which made no sense to him. Zackly rose his voice once more. "Any reason why you're not taking this offer?"

"Yes, sir, there is." His eyes closed slowly, as he took a deep breath. He reopened his lids, staring at Zackly with a burning reason. "I don't want to end up here, locked away under your rules. I don't want to be a murderer. I don't want to end up like my father. I don't want to abandon my family and friends. I don't want to work for you." His voice had raised slightly towards the end, and Zackly raised his eyebrows. 

"Whats so bad about working for me, eh?" It was spoken as if a jibe. Eren couldn't stop himself.

"Well, for one, you're an old fart." The silver haired man snickered. "And two, I don't think I could look at your face everyday and enjoy it." The other man joined in,snorting quietly. Zackly chuckled, sending fear running through Eren.

"You're a funny kid. Maybe, you shouldn't mention friends and family to me, I don't like that." Eren's breath was cut short. "Also, I know where your sister is, boy. And mind you, I allowed her to leave the country. Don't get me wrong, I don't want to kill them. But I will." He sat straighter, folding his hands together. "Choose."

"No." Every part of Eren's mind screamed at him, telling him to take it. The only part that didn't was the voice of Levi. He really wasn't sure if he could hear him from here or not anyway. 

"I see." Zackly leaned back in disappointment. "Boris, Kitts, get him out of here...." The taller man, Kitts, strode forward first, yanking at Eren's hands to untie them. Boris stayed by the door, waiting for Kitts to bring Eren to the door. Kitts pulled Eren up, dragging him away from the chair. Eren kept his eyes locked on Zackly, and just as the door was closing, he glimpsed a piece of paper with a familiar, long faced boy on it. Everything clicked, right before it went entirely black once again. 

 

A wet surface slid across Eren's cheek, pulling him slightly out of the groggy darkness that surrounded him. The object continued to pull at his skin, causing him to open his eyes. He came face to face with the black and brown dog he called his own, the dog's tongue was frozen, pressed against his cheek. 

"L-Levi?" His hand lifted from the floor and rubbed the short haired dog's head, and Levi closed his eyes, leaning towards the fleshy appendage. 

 _"I'm so glad you're safe, Eren."_ The pure concern that coated Levi's voice pulled Eren completely out of his blankness, and he sat up fully. 

"Levi." The dog's head tilted. "I..." He exhaled. "Never mind. But.. I think Jean and Marco might be in trouble.. And it's my fault." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uh.... yeah :D I have no idea what I'm doing :D


End file.
